The Wolf Who Saved The Little Girl
Plot of The film ]] The story begins in a small town Madison where Selena and Taya Calder where out shopping for school clothes (even though Taya hates school) Ralphie cooks and Taya doesn't like the way he cooks cause it's disgusting, until she sent herself to bed and completely fallen asleep Dave, seeking revenge against Classified, sails through the skies on his pixie-dust-enchanted pirate ship, finds Taya sleeping by the window, and – mistaking her for Belle – somehow abducts her (he stuffs the girl into a bag) to use as bait for Classified. However, his submarine was caught and Dave has to escape for his life as the police. Back in Imagination Land, he drops the girl into the waiting sharps jaws of "the beast", Bruce a shark, expecting Classified to also be devoured by it as he dives after "Belle" to save her. However, Classified rescues Taya and Dave is eaten instead. Though Dave manages to escape, Bruce enjoys his taste and begins hunting him down. Classified rescues Taya, and upon finding she is Belle's daughter, assumes she would like to follow in her mother's footsteps. He takes her to his home to be the mother to the Boys, but Taya refuses, more interested in getting back home. They try to make her have fun and to teach her to fly, but she fails because she doesn't believe. She blurts out that she doesn't even believe in smaller girls, which leaves Lola slowly dying. Taya leaves them and is approached by Dave, who tricks her with a deal. He promises to take her home and lies that he won't harm Classified, and she agrees to help him find his treasure. He gives Taya a whistle to signal him when she locates it. She returns to the Boys to play a game of "treasure hunt", and they try to win her into becoming one of them, so she'll believe in smaller girls and restore Lola's health. When Taya finds the treasure and Classified and the Boys make her the very first Girl, she throws Dave's whistle away (before she becomes a Girl), but FlyingFoxy19 finds it and – not realising what it is for – blows it. Dave and his minions of octopi arrive and capture Classified and the Boys, but let Taya go as thanks for "helping" them. Classified hears this and says that now because she still doesn't believe in smaller girls, Lola's light would go out. Back at the Boys' home, Taya gets to Lola too late, but with her new-found belief, she revives her. They hurry to the Submarine, where they find Classified tied up. Taya saves him, and with the help of "faith, trust, and pixie dust" learns to fly. Dave grabs Taya, but Classified saves her, also sinking the submarine. Dave and the octopi exit in water, pursued by Bruce who, due to a major sight problem, believes them to be different kinds of fish. Now that she can fly, Taya is able to return home to her hometown, but the boys were saddened hat she has to go home, but she promises that she will return on weekends,Classified was pleased and he agreed Cast Taya Calder as Herself Benedict Cumberbatch as Classified John Malkovich as Dave Steven Martin as Smek Clementine Cowell as Lola Sonnor Daniel Mayers Ben Stiller Jason Sudeikis Josh Gad Danny McBride Jim Parsons Tom McGrath Chris Miller Conred Veron Chris Knights FlyingFoxy19 as The Boys Trivia * This is the first female protagonist to have a male antagonist and male deuteragonist * Taya Calder stars in her own first film with her friends that are animals and humans